


Bad reaction

by KellyDrake6



Series: FebuWhump2021 [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Allergic reaction, Allergies, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Poor Merlin, Scared Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Merlin unknowingly eats blackberries, everyone fears for him when he collapses
Relationships: Gaius & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: FebuWhump2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154687
Kudos: 43





	Bad reaction

The feast was starting to draw to a close, which is when arthur let merlin wander around to partake in whatever food was left over, not overly bothered on what his manservant got upto at the end of a feast the king simply watched merlin head over to where the left over pies were, before turning his attention to his wife and the knights that were still sober enough to communicate with.

The room is quiet enough that they all hear the first quiet gasp, though they dont really pay attention to it as arthur thinks its from a whispered conversation not too far away from them.

But it happens again, this time with a loud wheeze and every single person in the room is at attention immediately, looking around for the source of the noise, for a danger that none of them had felt throughout the night. But the only thing they see is merlin holding himself up against a table, clutching his neck as he desperately tries to draw a breath. Arthur, lancelot and gaius are on their feet in seconds and the king can't help but freeze when he sees his friend fall to the floor, its as if he's seeing the past all over again "was he poisoned?" He asks almost instantly as he watched lancelot and leon carry merlin out to gaius chambers, gods he hopes its not like that dreadful day again.

It took far longer than he would've liked to get to gaius' chambers, but the fact that the two knights that had gone with the older man hadn't come searching for him must have been a good sign, right? He didn't even think to knock when he got there, just rushed in without thinking and only stopped moving when he was beside merlin, who was still desperatly trying to catch his breath "whats wrong with him?" He demands, concern and fear taking over completly when Merlin passes out from lack of oxygen. Gaius curses loudly, something arthur has never heard the man do in his entire life as he mixes something faster, before bringing it over and muttering something that sounded like a prayer.

Arthur watches as the older man tips the tincture painstakingly slowly down merlin's throat, watching as merlin weakly swallows it until he's still as stone once more. The king watched on helplessly as his friend fought to breath for several more minutes before it finally evened out enough for gaius to relax and move away from his vigil "will he be alright?" Arthur asks, looking over to the man who was now leaning back heavily in his chair "he shall, my lord" gaius says softly, a small relieved smile making its way onto his face in a way arthur has never seen before "what you saw was an allergic reaction, a servere one" he says after a few seconds causing the king to startle slightly, what the hell caused such a thing?!

It was then gwen rushed into the room, holding the pie that merlin had been eating not 20 minutes prior "it was blackberries" she says, looking from gaius to arthur and finally at merlin before relaxing "oh thank god you figured it out" she says, as she too moves to sit beside merlin whilst the king looks at his wife in bewilderment "blackberries caused this?!" He asks in shock, gods the amount of times he had offered those very berries to the man out on hunts. Thank heavens merlin had never eaten them just to shut arthur up, gaius merely nods gravely "if it wern't for his mother informing me, we'd be none the wiser" he says quietly and for a few seconds Arthur wonders why no one had thought to inform him about something so crucial about his manservant, hell he himself was deathly allergic to strawberries!

Its then merlin starts to stir, groaning slightly with a few left over wheezes "' _'thur_?" He mumbles quietly, head lolling towards him and arthur has never been so relieved to hear the man's voice before "there you are dollophead, don't scare us like that again" he says trying to mask how afraid he'd been with their usual banter, though its doesn't stick as well as he'd like as both gaius and Gwen smile sympathetically at him "they don't usually have blackberries in pies" merlin says weakly but its clear that hes trying to stay awake in order to reassure the king that he's truely alright, though he's loosing as hes slowly falling asleep once more "I'll speak to the cook, dont you worry" arthur says as he watches his friend go back to sleep once more.

From that point on every member of the castle, from the cooks to the servants are made aware of merlins allergy, as they have been made aware for arthur's or Gwen's and whenever merlin is seen even slightly too close to the berries, someone alerts him or moves them far out of his reach. Which amused Merlin to no end, as most of the time he's been told which foods had what in it ahead of time, so hearing arthur yell at him from across the hall or watching as George tries to move the pie as discreetly as he can away from him makes him smile at seeing just how many people care about him.


End file.
